


following the red thread road

by waldosia



Series: Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Miya Atsumu-centric, SakuAtsu Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldosia/pseuds/waldosia
Summary: “I mean, I don't act with him like ya did with Sunarin.”“Yes, ya do.” Samu says, and he's the first to use 100% sure in their tone of voice between them both. It makes Atsumu feel even more insecure, somehow. “Ya act like yer an idiot in love with him.”“Ido not!” He tries to pretend all certain he doesn't feel for real, because in his mind, if he pretends something doesn't bother him or something is a universal truth, then it will be, with the power of his mind.“Ya ask him to stay with ya to pass the time,” Samu starts listing, “ya make him homemade food, mainly bakery stuff, ya take pictures of him, ya dream with him, yer always wantin' to talk with him, even though he'll curse ya, and ya think he's hot.”“Of course I think he's hot, did you see his abs?”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161368
Kudos: 108





	following the red thread road

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 of skts fluff week: soulmates AU + “is this the moment that we kiss?”
> 
> hope you like it, i just finished!!

Atsumu's favourite childhood tale is about a man who wakes up someday and he can see red threads tied to everyone's pinky but his. So he starts searching for what is this red thread and why he's the only person in his city who's able to see it.

The man goes faraway, he goes until forests, seas, woods, villages, big cities, ghost cities, abandoned places, isles, glades, he walks through all the world, his eyes see everything and there's always a red thread, tied to people's pinky.

Except his.

There isn't too much standard on those threads, they're just tied at someone's pinky and they end on another person's pinky. That's all the man from this legend could understand about it, but yet, there's some things he doesn't understand.

If the threads start on someone's pinky and ends on another's, then should they be together? Because if it is, something is wrong with the world. Well, half of it, but still.

The man saw those red threads everywhere, but not always both owners were together. Sometimes, they were so distant from each other that the thread was so tiny that the man needed to squint to see it better.

But the man never stopped looking for the meaning of all this mess and why he was the only one who could see those red threads.

Until the day he got good luck. He was walking in a wood, when he saw something he never saw before, since the day he woke up like this.

An old man without a red thread.

The man finds himself surprised, because he really never saw this before. Everybody — except himself — has someone tied up to you.

The old man didn't seem surprised like him though. It's almost like he was expecting for this moment to happen someday soon.

The ancient said, “you can see red threads everywhere, except on your pinky, and it bothers you, doesn't?”

The man just stared at him. He never said to anyone about those threads, because, if no one could see it, then no one would believe it. And that's Atsumu's favourite part. It's when the man discovers what, _exactly_ , those red things mean.

“Hi,” the ancient said, “I'm Aka Ito. The one who tied all red threads on the world.”

“Hi, mr. Aka Ito.” The man said, kind of confused, but it wasn't the matter at the moment. He could feel that he was about to discover something big, something really big.

“I'm a legend, I'm not real in fact. But you have a strong will to discover me, which has resulted in our meeting now.” Aka Ito said, and the man didn't think he was crazy or wrong, he believed every word. “I'm responsible for the soulmates in this world. I'm responsible for getting them together, and it's not always that they work well, but they meet at some moment of their lives. It's not just in a romantic way though, it can be a friendship or a kinship, they'll match someway and never let the other one alone. But as I said, not always they work well together.”

“Sir,” the man interrupts, but Aka Ito seemed to already expect this to happen, “if I can see everyone's red thread but mine, does it mean that I don't have a soulmate?”

“Everybody has a soulmate, kid.” Aka Ito answers. “But you have to discover them. I can't tell you everything.”

“How can I find them?” The man asked, and those next words are something Atsumu never forgot. If he close his eyes and focus a lot, he can listen to his ma's voice saying:

“Living your life like you're about to die any day soon. Stop looking for them; they will find you.”

And Aka Ito disappeared, as sudden as he appeared on the man's view.

In the end, the man had a good life, but never saw a red thread tied to his pinky — and it wasn't necessary. Even if he couldn't prove it properly, he knew his soulmate was the woman that said ‘yes, I do’ when the priest asked if she would take the man's hand for the rest of her life.

End.

Atsumu grew up listening to this tale almost every night, because that one was Samu's favourite too. Now he is 23 years old and still remembers everything his ma said when he was 7.

“I know it's just a fairytale and that stuff doesn't exist,” he listens to his own voice sounding too contemplative for his own taste, “but I'd like to know my soulmate.”

“Ya remember what Aka Ito said, ya just have ta' live yer life like yer gonna die any day soon.” Samu answers through the phone call. He can't see Atsumu's smile, but he probably knows that Atsumu is smiling — the same way Atsumu knows that _he_ is smiling too.

“Guess yer right.” Atsumu says, fondly. “I just have ta' live my life like I'm about to die any day soon.”

“Can ya say that again? That part that you admit that I'm right?” Osamu teases, and, in response, Atsumu rolls his eyes. Not like Samu can see it, but it doesn't matter anyway.

“You wish.” He says. Talking with Samu was easy. They have known each other since always and they were always together, so their convenience isn't something to complain about.

They kept this light conversation, talking about how is their lives, how Samu's onigiri shop is going, how Atsumu's team is good, how Samu misses Sunarin and Sunarin's kisses, how Atsumu misses their ma and their ma misses him too, about when he'll be able to visit his family again, when he'll have a break, and when he'll open his heart to his dear Omi-kun.

“What do ya mean with that, Samu?” Atsumu answers, questioning something that a small part of him doesn't want to know, apparently.

“I mean that ya like him?” Samu says, and Atsumu can feel a weak presence of doubt in his pitch of voice. “Wait, ya didn't know it?”

“No?” Atsumu answers, but it sounded like some kind of question, and it's all because he's insecure about the answer. Not like he will even admit it someday. “How am I supposed to know something that isn't true?”

“But it's true?” Samu says, and Atsumu realizes lightly that they're using the same insecure tone to speak. “Tsumu, ya act with him the same way I acted with Rin before we make out and start dating, ya know that, right?”

“No, I don't?” Atsumu frowns hard and exaggeratedly, even though Samu can't see it. “I mean, I don't act with him like ya did with Sunarin.”

“Yes, ya do.” Samu says, and he's the first to use 100% sure in their tone of voice between them both. It makes Atsumu feel even more insecure, somehow. “Ya act like yer an idiot in love with him.”

“I _do not_!” He tries to pretend all certain he doesn't feel for real, because in his mind, if he pretends something doesn't bother him or something is a universal truth, then it will be, with the power of his mind.

“Ya ask him to stay with ya to pass the time,” Samu starts listing, “ya make him homemade food, mainly bakery stuff, ya take pictures of him, ya dream with him, yer always wantin' to talk with him, even though he'll curse ya, and ya think he's hot.”

“Of course I think he's hot, did you see his abs?” Atsumu exclaims, feeling himself getting more and more fuss. He's not actually good pretending, he's just good being stubborn.

“Yes, I did, but not really stared at the same old pic for almost two hours.” Samu replies, tedious is obvious in his voice, like they had this conversation a lot of times before. Which doesn't match with the situation, Samu is just sick of his twin's obstinacy.

“For yer information!” Atsumu's voice gets louder, which means he's getting nervous. Osamu sighs. “It was a pretty pic, so I had my reasons! Besides, thinkin' someone is hot doesn't mean that I like them.”

“No,” Osamu agrees, with a bored voice, “it's the way ya beam when ya pronounce his name that means ya like him.”

Atsumu can't feel the ground under his feets, it's almost like his whole body is suddenly numb.

He doesn't smile when he says Omi's name. Does he?

“I dunno what yer talkin' about.” He answers, careful and slowly. Osamu sighs again, this time heavier than the other.

“Whatever that makes ya sleep better at night, Tsumu.” He lets out, making evident his indignation with his twin. “But think about it, okay? Now I gotta go. Store stuff.”

“Okay, I might think about it.” Atsumu answers, and Osamu promptly ignores the ‘might’. “Go take care of yer business now, my sweet, sweet pain-in-ass.”

“Fuck off.” Osamu says, thither. Atsumu listens to some voice yelling ‘Miya-san! We need ya to solve this little problem!’ and the call ends. Atsumu, deep in his mind, can even listen to his brother's voice wheezing ‘bunch of useless’. But he knows that he's twin won't say it out loud like Atsumu would.

After this, the blond decides to watch some shitty program and sleep on his comfy and warm bed. Easy like this.

He puts any bullshit he finds on TV and lets it scroll across the screen. He's not truly watching because he's too tired from the training from earlier that day to pay attention in something, but he knows that if he stop trying to focus on TV, he'll be thinking about his brother's voice saying ‘it's the way ya beam when ya pronounce his name that means ya like him’, and he's not completely sure he wants to know where it will end.

Atsumu is tired, too tired, really tired. He can't keep up with what's passing through his TV screen anymore, and his talk with his brother is kind of haunting him, in the deep of his mind. He's so, so tired. At least it's a Saturday, so the next day will be a Sunday — MSBY's athletes day off.

Atsumu barely notes when he _finally_ falls asleep.

* * *

When Atsumu wakes up the next day, he lives his life as normal as usual, minding his business, brushing his teeth, showering his sweaty body just to lay down on his bed again and staring at his wall, with no reaction. He's still sleepy, but nothing that a cup of coffee can't help.

So he goes to his kitchen to prepare himself the said cup of coffee and, how he's already waking up for sure, he also makes his breakfast. Pancakes sound great for him. His mind might be still sleepy-fuzzy, not processing everything how it should, but cooking is an automatic activity for him, so that's okay, he can cook and be asleep standing in his kitchen.

While Atsumu eats, he remembers lightly of his dream from last night. Was about Aka Ito, but kind of different from the original legend.

Atsumu is sure that he only had this dream because of his conversation with Samu. It's it or a fate sign, but Atsumu prefers to put all the fault on his brother, because he's a bitch.

In the dream, Atsumu was the man who woke up some day seeing red thread tied to pinkys everywhere but his and the man who looks for the ancient in the wood. When he finally finds the said ancient, Miya discovers that his face is, actually, Kiyoomi's face.

Kiyoomi is Aka Ito. It's not an ancient like Atsumu imagines when he thinks about the legend.

And Omi said: “you really have a strong will to know me, don't you?” and Atsumu nodded because, even if they were in the ‘real world’, he would always want to know a little more about Kiyoomi, everything he could.

It doesn't mean he's in love with Omi though. It just means that he's a curious person, that's all.

Back to his dream, after Atsumu agreed with Sakusa's affirmation, the curly man continued: “and you want to know what is this shit tied to everyone's pinky but yours.” And Atsumu nodded again.

Then Sakusa, in the dream, explained clearly what all that mess means, he talked about soulmates and their ‘mechanics mistakes’. Atsumu doesn't remember too well what he said exactly, but he has the feeling that it was something close to the original legend.

The last thing Atsumu remembers of Omi saying is “you can see everyone's red thread but yours, because you refuse to accept it. Now, you'll be truly cursed.”

Oh, Atsumu realizes then, that's why he woke up sweating. In the dream he was cursed by his sweet, sweet prickly sea urchin.

He laughs slightly at it. It's funny, isn't it? That he'd been cursed in a dream and now that he surely remembers the moment, he feels like he's really cursed. But that's impossible right? Was all just a dream.

At least it's what he thinks before looking at his own left pinky.

There is a red thread, the end of it out of his view. Just like he thought it would be in Aka Ito legend. His first attempt to touch the thread fails, so he tries again. And again, and again, and again, and again. But in all his attempts, his right hand passed through the thread. Which means that he could see it, but couldn't touch it.

Wait, what.

_What?_

If when Atsumu stood up, his mind was sleepy-fuzzy, now it wasn't actually working anymore. He stays for exactly six minutes just staring at the red thread, his body doing no move at all, and trying to process what the hell was going on.

And then _oh, my fuckin' god, what the fuck??_

Atsumu practically jumps from his chair, downing his cup of coffee and messing his dinner table, but he doesn't give a fuck for that, because now he has worse matters to worry about. He doesn't know what it should mean, but he knows that he's not dreaming anymore, since the hot coffee kinda burned his leg. Again; he has worse problems to take care of than his hurt leg.

Okay, he needs to calm down, some way or another.

He cleans the mess he made on the table and cleans his sore, putting a balm on it after. He doesn't feel he has the stomach to eat the rest of his pancakes anymore, so he saves them in his fridge.

He's kind of panicking. For a lot of reasons but the worst of them is Omi's voice saying ‘you refuse to accept it’. Atsumu might be a little childish sometimes, but he's not an idiot, he can connect dots.

He just doesn't accept them.

He means, one day Samu says that Atsumu is in love with his dear, dear Omi and in that same night he dreams with his dear, dear Omi saying to him ‘you want to know me’, ‘you don't accept your soulmate’, ‘you're cursed’. His poor mind can't take it well.

And yet, he refuses himself to think properly about that. Atsumu isn’t completely sure about what he should do by now, so he decides to do what he is ashamed of.

Asks for Samu's help.

“ _Dude_ , did ya see what time it is?” His brother's voice echoes from his phone. “What the hell happened to ya? Are ya so useless that...”

“Do ya remember that yesterday I said that I'd like to know my soulmate?” Atsumu cuts his twin's curses, because he doesn't have time for it at this point.

“What d'ya mean? 'Course I do, it happened yesterday.” Samu says, his voice starting to get more and more lively, but with slight signs of tiredness.

“So, today I woke up seeing a red thread tied to my pinky, and I can't touch it or see its end.” Atsumu throws on his brother's face, just like this, because he's too desperate to think if his brother will believe him or not.

Apparently he wouldn't.

“Are you crazy?” Samu says, instead of a ‘oh, nice, Tsumu! Yer always were the luckiest twin!’.

Atsumu decides that call Samu was a terrible idea.

“No! I'm serious, Samu!” He exclaims, trying to convince his brother, perhaps himself too. “It's like the Aka Ito legend!”

“Then what about ya follow the fuckin' red thread till a hellhole and _leave me alone_?” Osamu exclaims back, with all irony he has. But Atsumu ignores the satire and focuses on his twin's words.

Follow the red thread until its end. It reminds him of Dorothy following the yellow brick road, until a place that would make her feel safe and happy, until her house.

Does it mean that, if Atsumu follows the red thread, he'll get into a safe and happy place too, until his home? Poetic.

“Ya know what, Samu? That's actually a great idea, thank ya!” And he ends the call, listening to his brother's voice wheezing a ‘nuts idiot’.

Well, in his favorite legend, the man wakes up seeing everybody's red thread but his own. When Atsumu steps outside, he discovers he can see only his and no one else's.

The red thread meandered through the streets, wand walking people, and automobiles and others. Atsumu still can't see where it ends, but he can see the direction it goes.

He walks through Osaka, looking down at the red thread tied to his pinky, and starts thinking — who's at the end of it?

 _Maybe it could be his dear, dear Omi-ku_ \- no, it couldn't. He doesn't know why, but it couldn't be it.

Omi-omi is pretty prickly with Atsumu and he's always messing with him, and it's how their dynamic works. 

They mess with each other, tease each other, hate each other but not for real because they're kind of friends, do terribly stupid bets, they eat takeout meal and homemade meal in each other's company and they call each other by really cute nicknames like ‘stupid’, ‘dumbass’, ‘sea urchin’ and ‘snappy bastard’.

And Atsumu kind of enjoys it. He enjoys Omi's company, because he can jabber as much as he wants to, that Omi will say ‘please, shut up’, but won't stop listening to him, because his dear, dear snappy bastard cares about him.

Atsumu likes his dear, dear sea urchin. But he doesn't love him like this, this is out of question.

_You refuse to accept it. Now you'll be truly cursed._

So Atsumu's imprecation is that he can't see anyone's red thread but his, and now he's following it.

_You refuse to accept it._

Okay, maybe, _maybe_ , Atsumu is too stubborn to admit it out loud, but he kind of knows that he's being dumb and headstrong about this whole situation, and that he really refuses to admit some shits.

And his brother might be right about some shits.

Asking Sakusa to stay with him a little longer, just to pass the time, is something that Atsumu really does, mostly when they're at MSBY gimnasium, but neither of them have more vivacity to train more. Samu used to do things like that with Sunarin before, as an excuse or something. But it doesn't mean that Atsumu is in love with Kiyoomi.

Atsumu makes homemade food and bakery for Sakusa and, sometimes, the thought of ‘the best way to catch a man's heart is straight through his stomach’ across his mind and he laughs slightly, because, well, it's a fun plan to conquist someone, but Atsumu has no will to do it. He suppose so.

They take pictures together too, what's kind of unusual from Sakusa, but Atsumu can be really bratty and insistent sometimes. Now, Atsumu doesn't even need to beg for a pic to Kiyoomi anymore, and, sometimes, is his dear, dear sappy bastard who takes the gumption. Healthy friendship, right?

And, also, Atsumu dreams a lot with Kiyoomi. Many kinds of dreams. The worst and the best ones. He's not going to think better about it, it's too much.

Atsumu doesn't think he always wants to talk with Sakusa, though. He means, it's not always that he has humour enough to be friendly, sometimes he just wants to stay quiet, at his own place. The thing is: it's not always that he's properly alone, sometimes, when Atsumu wants a time off of everyone, he's at Omi's company and it doesn't bother him at all. Like, he likes to stay alone, but he doesn't care about staying alone with his dear, dear Kiyoomi. While they keep the silence, it's fine by him, it's comfortable.

That's a really good friendship, right? Like, it doesn't mean that he's in love, just means that he trusts and enjoys his Omi-kun. Not a big deal, friends can be like this too.

There's likewise the fact that Atsumu thinks that Sakusa is hot, but, as said before by himself, it doesn't mean a shit, because Sakusa _is_ hot, did you see his abs already? Hot.

You can be someone's good, good friend and think they're hot, it means that you have taste and functional eyes. Just this. Doesn't mean that you're in love at all.

But Samu's voice saying _it's the way ya beam when ya pronounce his name that means ya like him_ it's what haunts him, because he knows he kind of really beam when he's talking with or about his pricky, prickly Omi. He already stopped himself from smiling too much before, but it's not always that he can help it.

And Atsumu knows don't do that with other friends. He doesn't beam when he's talking about Bokkun's habit of making noises with his throat all the time, unconsciously. He doesn't beam when he's talking about Kita-san's rice farm. He doesn't beam when he's talking about Shouyou-kun's last fight with Tobio-kun.

At least not like he beams when he's talking about Omi petting Motoya's cat, or when he's talking about Omi's incredibly gross wrist, or Omi's favourite pure black coffee, or Omi's habit of petting Atsumu's hair when they're alone, into four walls, out of everyone's but Miya's sight.

Atsumu smiles a lot when it's about Kiyoomi, and he can't stop thinking about how unfair it is that he's the only one smiling that big. Kiyoomi's utmost is a slight smile, a weak bend on his lips. And it's still unfair that Atsumu is the only one who sees it, everybody should appreciate this small beam, because it is so truly that makes Atsumu's heart beat fast for some seconds.

_Does it mean that he's in love with his dear, dear Kiyoomi, doesn't it?_

Right on time, Atsumu sees where the red thread road left him, and he feels his will to live weaker.

It's getting worse. It's a perfect storm.

The red thread's end is still out of Atsumu's sight, but he can see that it passes through the breach of a door that he knows pretty well. And, for his mischance, _with a perfect timing_ , the said door is opened by its owner.

“Miya?” Sakusa says, and Atsumu, by sheer impulse, glances at his pinky.

It's where his red thread ends.

“Are you lost, by any chance?” Sakusa says, off of Atsumu's panick. “Maybe crazy?”

“I'd supposed the last one.” He admits, feeling his legs trembling slightly.

Shit.

“If you think you're crazy, then please, go see a doctor.” Kiyoomi says, sounding serious, but Atsumu knows that he's just kidding, because there's no sign of frown or concern on Sakusa's expression. “What happened? Why are you here?”

“I don't know.” Miya answers, breaking out in cold sweat. “I just followed the red thread.”

“Which red thread?” Kiyoomi says, looking for the said uncommon thing. This time, Atsumu can see, there's curiosity and concern on his face.

“The red thread.” Atsumu says, simplistic as it sounded, because his mind is kind of blowing inside him.

“Yes, that was my question, you know.” Sakusa answers, apparently starting to get angry. “I want to know what the hell of red thread is that one you're talking about, Miya.”

“It's about the one tied on yer left pinky.” Atsumu says. And again, he doesn't think about the possibility of Kiyoomi don't believing him, because he's unfunctional by now.

“There's no red thread tied on my left pinky, Atsumu.” Sakusa says, but he didn't look down to check it, so the blond wonders… “You're getting truly insane.”

“No, Omi-omi, there is a red thread tied on yer left pinky.” Atsumu insists. “Look better.”

Kiyoomi first sighs heavily, but he looks down anyway and then:

“What the fuck is that? Miya, is it your fault? How did you tie it on my finger?” Omi exclams, looking as confused as Atsumu was when he first realized the trick he was in. “When did this shit get stuck on my pinky? Atsumu, _what the hell did you do_?

“Nothin'! I swear, _cross my heart_!” Atsumu replies, as nervous as Kiyoomi. “It's Aka Ito, dude! I just woke up and then I could see this shit on my finger but couldn't touch it!”

“ _Aka Ito?_ ” Sakusa frowns. “No, you're kidding me, you're fucking kidding me.”

“Ya don't know about Aka Ito?” Atsumu says, surprised. Dude, how is that even possible? Someone doesn't know the Aka Ito legend?

“ _Of course_ I do.” Oh, less bad. “That's why I'm saying that it can't be Aka Ito, dumbass.”

Ouch. It hurts.

It hurted a bit too much, in Atsumu's opinion. Hurted more than what it should, probably.

Why does it ache that much? Why is his chest so heavy? And why are his eyes tearing up?

That's not fair. Sakusa isn't smiling the way only Atsumu knows now. Instead, he looks desperate. Atsumu hated seeing his Omi like this, so vulnerable.

Then, he beamed. His usual beam from when he says ‘Omi's spikes are the best!’ and Bokkun gasps, outraged.

With this sight, Kiyoomi seems to get softer, even slightly ashamed, maybe.

“You know,” he says, staring at Atsumu's bright — not sad — smile. “Aka Ito is my favorite story, since I was a kid.” 

“Mine too.” He answers, a beam is still present on his face.

And then, Kiyoomi glances since his pinky again, until Atsumu's pinky. Now things are less unfair, the blond thinks, because that smile that only Atsumu knows across Kiyoomi's lips. He's beautiful with any face, Atsumu thinks.

“So… what do we do now?” Atsumu asks, approaching Kiyoomi. The curly man is wearing his gymn clothes, which probably means that he was about to run a little, but Atsumu mixed up his plans.

Atsumu is hopefully that he's more important than a race.

“I guess,” Kiyoomi starts, reducing their distance. Atsumu feels a little nervous, but his dear, dear Omi-omi seems to be too, what makes him relax more, “that this is the moment we kiss?”

Atsumu's beam gets even bigger, if it's possible.

“Sounds good for me.” Atsumu answers, not waiting for his lovely Omi to answer him again, because he doesn't want to talk, right now.

Kiyoomi is really hot, you know. Atsumu waited for it for a long time, till now.

They kiss each other, right there in Kiyoomi's frame door, and they couldn't care less about it. They kiss like they'll have to be apart any time soon. They kiss like they hadn't seen for a long time, and they kiss like they'd never been kissed before. They kiss until their lips get numb and their breath gets weak. And then they kiss again, but this time, Atsumu pulls Kiyoomi's body into the house and closes the door.

No one needs to see the mess he's about to make with his dear, dear Omi.

* * *

Now, Atsumu's favourite legend is about a man that, one day, wakes up and he can see a red thread tied on his pinky, and then he decides to follow the road it shows him. Just to find someone he can call home.

“We should narrate the Aka Ito legend to our future children?” He asks Sakusa, burying his face on Omi's collarbone, because there is odoriferous and he loves his Omi.

“You're already thinking about it?” Kiyoomi sounds surprised. He's nestling Atsumu's shoulder and hips, with warm hands. Atsumu loves that too.

“It's our favourite legend, so we should, shouldn't we?” Miya replies.

“Yes, Tsumu.” Sakusa answers, kissing his lover's forehead. “I guess we should.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if u liked :)


End file.
